


Lucky

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2015 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week 2015, Prompt 2: Jealousy<br/>Emma can't contain her jealousy, wishing she was the one pressed to Regina's perfect lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Emma glared hatefully for a moment. She couldn’t stand it. Every day she had to sit and watch at Granny’s while Regina ignored the world, pressing her lips-

“Hey, Emma,” Ruby said, sitting down across from her. “What’d Regina do?”  
  
“W-what?” Emma asked, wrenching her gaze away to focus on Ruby, a faint flush on her cheeks. “What’d you say?”  
  
“I asked what Regina did,” Ruby repeated. “You’ve been glaring at her all lunch.”  
  
“Nothing,” Emma said. “Nothing at all. I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’re great.”

Ruby hummed skeptically. “Then why were you glaring at her? If you guys are fighting you should work things out.”  
  
“We’re not fighting,” Emma said, shaking her head. “Really.”  
  
“You know, I’m actually a little jealous,” Ruby grinned. “We used to hang out and drink, but ever since you broke up with Hook you’ve been spending all your time with her.”  
  
Emma shrugged. “Back when everything fell apart with Robin for the second time I reminded her we agreed to be drinking buddies. We got a lot closer after that.”  
  
“I’m sure Henry’s pleased,” Ruby said. “He’s always happier when his moms are getting along. But if you guys aren’t fighting, why aren’t you sitting with her? And why were you glaring at her so hard.”  
  
“I wasn’t glaring at her,” Emma insisted. “And she’s busy. I didn’t want to interrupt her.”  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes. “She always makes time for you. If you really aren’t fighting go sit with her.”

Emma sighed and stood, grabbing her plate of food and making her way over to the mayor. “Mind if I sit?”

Regina looked up from her paperwork and smiled. “Of course not. I was wondering if you were skipping lunch today.”  
  
“Me?” Emma laughed. “Skip lunch?”

Regina chuckled. “What was I thinking?”  
  
“Obviously you’ve been working too hard,” Emma agreed.

“Unfortunately, the town won’t run itself,” Regina sighed. “Although at least now I’m not constantly having to prod the sheriff to do her paperwork on time.”  
  
Emma shrugged. “It isn’t so bad.”  
  
Regina smiled smugly. “I knew you could be trained.”  
  
Emma glared. “You make me sound like a pet or something.”  
  
Regina shrugged. “I didn’t say it.”  
  
Emma rolled her eyes and went back to eating. Before long she found herself glaring again. Regina was doing it again. Right in front of her face. She would do anything to be pressed against her lips, sneaking into her mouth teasingly. Why did she have to be so cruel? Couldn’t she do that sort of thing when she was alone, like a decent person?

“What is the matter, Emma?” Regina asked. “Why are you glaring at me?”  
  
“What?” Emma asked, shaking her head. “No. I’m not glaring.”  
  
“Right,” Regina said, staring at her for a second longer. Finally she shook her head and went back to work. Before long she paused in thought, lifting the pen back to her mouth and sucking on the back.

Emma would give anything to be that pen. That stupid, smug pen, pressed to Regina’s soft lips. Not realizing how lucky it was.

“Really, what’s wrong?” Regina asked.

Finally Emma couldn’t take it anymore. Without saying a word she set down her food, leaned across the table and kissed Regina hard. The other woman froze for a moment, but just as Emma was about to pull away and run Regina began to kiss back.

When they finally parted Regina was staring at her. They locked gazes for a long time, until at last Regina initiated their second kiss. They didn’t hear the shocked murmurs of the crowd, or Snow dropping her food on the floor when she saw them, or even notice Ruby’s wolf whistle. Their world consisted only of each other for that one brief, beautiful moment.

That, and Emma’s smugness at finally getting one over on Regina’s lucky pen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don’t know what this was about. I almost wrote some long, angsty thing, but I’m short on time to write today, and then this silly bit of fluff came to me. This was for the SQW prompt Jealousy.


End file.
